One life after another
by Serenity-Diamond1
Summary: What happened if something went wrong when Rubeus captured the scouts? What would Prince Diamond think of Sailor Moon after her and Tuxedo Mask broke up?
1. chapter 1

Hello! It's me again! Here is a new story, I will keep it as clean as possible. :P. Well as for the disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon. Naoko Takechi does. But, I would love to own Diamond hehehe. As for the where the story takes place. Rubeus has just captured the four scouts, but Serena and Darien are not together still. And I will put spacing in this story sry about that 1 b4. Hopefully the double spacing is better. Well I'll shut up now and let u read.  
  
Chapter 1 The big meet  
  
"Where is he?" screamed a furious prince. "My prince he said he will be here shortly, he has just captured the 4 scouts of the past that are blocking our way in the future." Wiseman, a floating cloak, told the prince to calm him down. "Well he better get here soon. I want to meet these four pests, that have been delaying our plans for this pathetic Earth." The prince said as he started to clam down. "Brother didn't Rubeus say that there were five scouts and 1 cape canary?" The prince's brother, Sapphire, spoke up. Sapphire was a man with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a midnight blue shirt and white pants and shoes. "Yes he did Sapphire. I wonder why he didn't capture this other scout along with the others?" Questioned the White Prince of Nemesis. "Well it seems to me that the rabbit has gotten quite attached to this Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Maybe if Rubeus would follow Sailor Moon after she detransforms she could lead him to the rabbit." Wiseman suggested. "Well why couldn't he just follow the cape canary?" Emerald, and woman with long green hair, red eyes, short green dress, and green bracelet, necklace, and high boots, blurted out. "Well Sailor Moon always seems to be near the rabbit whenever we attack her, so that must mean that she hangs around the rabbit when she's not transformed." Wiseman stated. "ENOUGH!" shouted Prince Diamond. His white/blue hair was blowing about, while his purple/blue cape blew out as he stood up, and his white uniform straightened out. "I want him to follow that Sailor Moon, get her and the rabbit as soon as he delivers the four other scouts Then he can get that Tuxedo Mask." ordered the prince. Everyone bowed and replied "Yes your highness"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!! Bring them back!!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Meet me at Tokyo Tower in 2 hours with the rabbit and the silver crystal, or you can say sayonara to your little friends." Rubeus, a guy with red hair, red eyes, brow vest, green pants, and black high boots stated then disappeared with the four scouts. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and burried her head into her arms and cried. "Sailor Moon get up!" Tuxedo Mask ordered as he held Rini in his arms. Sailor moon a girl with long blonde hair put up into 'buns', and light blue eyes looked up at him. "They're gone Darien! Don't you even care about them? No! All you care about is yourself and Rini!" Sailor Moon spat as she got up and ran away. "Darien?" Rini a little kid with pink hair with pointy buns, and red eyes questioned. "Yes Rini?" Tuxedo Mask looked down at her. He wore a black tuxedo with a cape, top hat, and white glasses which were blown away from the previous battle. "I'm really sorry that Rubeus got ahold of the scouts." Rini apologized. "Oh, Rini It's not your fault. No one could have prevented it." Tuxedo Mask soothed Rini as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rubeus report." Diamond said as Rubeus stepped forward and bowed. "I have brought you the four scouts of the past." Rubeus said as he clicked his fingers and four scouts appeared lying on the floor unconscious. "Good job Rubeus. Now I have another mission for you." Diamond said as he look apon the scouts. "Yes your highness what is it?" Rubeus questioned. "I want you to follow that Sailor Moon after a battle and stalk her to wherever she goes. Then get her and the Rabbit. Then bring both of them here, then get that Tuxedo Mask." Diamond ordered. "Yes your highness." Rubeus bowed then dissapared back onto his ship in outer space. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 The capture  
  
Sailor Moon just sat there on the swings where her and Darien used to hang out. "Why can't things be simple like before?" She didn't even notice that she didn't even bother to detransform. "Sailor Mooon?" a little voice came from the bushes behind her. Sailor Moon jumps and tuns around quickly. "Who's there?" asked a frightened Moon. "I've been looking for you." said the voice. "Who and where are you?" Moon asked. "Right behind you." said the little voice. Moon turns around. No one there. "Must be my imagination." Moon reasured herself. So she got up and looked around and detransformed, then she walked home just in time to see Darien drop Rini off. "Bye Darien!" Said Rini. "Bye Tiny Rini." Darien said as he hugged her good night. "Serena!" Rini called. "Yes Rini what is it?" Serena looked at the little girl. "Come on. Momma said that it's time for bed." Rini smiled at her, and Serena smiled back. "Bye Darien." Serena said as she walked intot he house after Rini as Darien drove off on his motorcycle. As Serena and Rini got ready for bed little did they know that they were be watched.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you four are the pesky sailor scouts that have been ruining our plans." Diamond stated as he looked at th four scouts which were now up on crosses. "What do you want?" Mars questioned. "We the neagmoon family want revange on those of the White Moon Kingdom. Those who have banished us without a reason. And you four are the protectors of the White Moon. So therefore you are involved." Diamond answered. "Well if you want the White Moon Kingdom then you got the wrong people. You need to get Sailor Moon. She is the heir of the Moon Kingdom." Mars blurted out in utter rage. "Mars! How could you just open your mouth and tell him that?!" Jupiter screamed in shock. "I don't care about her and neither does Tuxedo Mask. Why should we protect her, when she defends herself?" Mars shot back. "Well maybe you don't care about her, but other people still do, and if you didn't want to protect her then why in god's name would you except fate and agree to help her?" Venus shot out. "So it is true. You and Tuxedo Mask have benen going out behind Sailor Moon's back." Mercury stated as she thought hard about all the rumors going around. "Yes they are all true. He deserves someone more beautiful, intellagent, graceful, and womenly the Sailor Moon." Mars told them. "So betraying one of your own members huh? No wonder why you guys are so easy to defeat in the future." Diamond stated. "Well don't you worry, Rubeus will take special care of that Moon brat for you Mars." Diamond said as he walked out of the room and filled it with gas so that all the scouts were knocked out.   
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena." "Yes Rini?" "I can't sleep. May I sleep in your bed tonight?" "Sure Rini hop in." Serena told her as Rini got into the bed and snuggled up with Serena. "Good night Rena." "Good night Rini." "Good morning girls." A dark voice said in the room. Serena sat straight up, as Rini ran out of the room. "Who's there?" Serena called, as she picked up a pocket knife. "OH no! A pocket knife i'm soo scared." tauted the voice. 


	3. chapter 3

Oh! I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you these keys. Well here they are.  
  
"…" talking  
  
'…' thinking to ones self  
  
~*~*~*……..~*~*~*~*~ flashback if I will have any  
  
And if I think of anymore I will post them. Sorry about that. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Reorganization after Harsh Treatment  
  
"W-Who's there?" Serena asked as she got off her bed. As soon as she stood up she felt a masculine are around her shoulders and throat. "Hey! Let go!" Serena whispered in a hoarse voice. "Shhhhh, now wouldn't want to wake your parents would you Sailor Moon?" The voice said. "W-What? RUBEUS!" Serena yelped in a high pitch squeal. "Where's the Rabbit?" He asked. "She…she's not here." Serena replied. SLAP! "WHERE is she?" Rubeus yelled as his hand smacked Serena right across the face. Terrified Serena held her redden cheek. "I don't know. Now let go of me!" Serena demanded. "Well I will get her later. As of now my prince wishes to meet the undefeated Sailor Moon. The Champion of Justice." Rubeus mocked. Rubeus held on tighter as he disappeared with Serena.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Rini ran. She ran as far as her little legs would take her. As soon as she reached her destination she stopped to take a little breather. Then she walked up to the door and banged on it. BANG..Bang..Bang. The door cracked open to reveal a very messy Darien. "Huh? Rini? Why are you here so late? Where's Serena?" Darien questioned as he bent down to pick up the little girl who was now crying. "Oh Darien! It was so scary. I couldn't sleep so Serena let me sleep in her bed. As we were saying our goodnights another voice was heard. Then I ran away, but before I left I saw Serena struggling with Rubeus. He knows Darien. He knows!" Rini cried into Darien's shoulders. "Shhh. Rini everything will be okay. Don't you worry." Darien compertaed the little child. "For now you can sleep here untill Serena comes back." He soothed. Rini nodded in response and drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*  
  
"Rubeus so glad you could join us. Please sit down." The prince mentioned as Rubeus appeared with a young teen struggling to get free. "Thank you your Highness." Rubeus said as he once again slapped the young teen. "Hold still!" Rubeus barked at her. Serena's hand flew up once again to her redden cheek. Rubeus then took a seat next to the prince in the lounge room. Then he placed Serena in his lap and held her tight. "So am I suppose to presume that this young women is Sailor Moon?" The Prince asked as he looked thoroughly over the squirming Serena. "Yes your highness. This is the invincible Sailor Moon. Although I regret to reform that the Rabbit has escaped, and Blondie here will not tell me." Rubeus informed the Prince as he tugged at Serena's hair so that her hed flew back to reveal a medium size neck. "Well then Ms. Moon. We will have to force the information out of you won't we?" Diamond said as he stood up, walked to her, and slid his ice cold finger across her neck. "Let go of me! I'm telling you I don't know where she went. One minute she's with me the next he shows up and Rini disappears." Serena yelled out and she head banged Rubeus. Rubeus then yanked on Serena's hair which made he yelp in pain. "You see Ms. Moon. Nothing can get in our way. Not even you." Diamond said as he leaned in close to her and smelled her hair. Then he backed away and looked straight into her eyes. 'Could it be? She has the same eyes as Neo-Queen Serenity. The one I've been dieing to have kneel before me? It is her. No wonder why there is no Sailor Moon in the future. She transformed in to the Neo Queen. So that must mean that Tuxedo Mask is King Darien. Perfect!' Diamond thought as he looked long and hard into her eyes. Serena closed her eyes as soon as she felt that he was getting too close. "Rubeus. Make sure that she is brought to my chambers at once. The past self of Neo-Queen Serenity deserves more then mere dungeon room." Diamond stated. "You mean to tell me that this girl is the Neo Queen?" Rubeus asked outrageously. "Yes. So that means we must take Extra special care of her." Diamond answered as he looked at Serena. Serena just sat there. Not believing or taking in one word they said. Then finally it hit on her hard. "I'M A WHAT!?!?!" Serena screamed. "You your highness. Are the future Neo-Queen Serenity Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Earth, Moon, and this Galaxy." Diamond told her as he bowed. Serena stared blankly at him, then just suddenly she fainted into Rubeus's arms. "Well she didn't take that too well." Rubeus stated. "Just bring her to my chambers." Diamond ordered as he disappeared leaving Rubeus and Serena alone. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Separation  
  
"Huh? Where are we? Why are we dressed like this?" Questioned Mars as she woke up. "Augh..." The other 3 scouts moaned as they woke up as well. "Why?" Lita began, but then stopped as she heard a scream. "What are we in?" Ami asked. "Man. I look like a slave!" Mina shouted. "That's because you are." A new voice spoke. "What?!" Everyone screamed at once. "You are all slaves to Sailor Moon other wise known as Neo-Queen Serenity." The voice spoke as the owner of it stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Mars asked. "My name is Sapphire." "What do you mean we are now slaves of Sailor Moon? She can do things for herself she's got legs and arms don't she?" Mars shot back. "Well rhetorically no she will not have any legs or arms if that's what you would like." Sapphire said in a cool tone. "WHAT!" scream the other three scouts while Mars just smiled. "I meant exactly what i said. Oh, but I will have to talk it over with my brother." Sapphire said still keeping his cool. Sapphire gave one last smile towards Mars and exited the room to go find his brother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Let go of me you baka!" Serena screamed at Rubeus as he stood up and started to lift her up. "Could you shut that mouth of yours for at least 5 minutes!?" Rubeus shouted at her as he flung her over his shoulder. "Hey pal! I have legs and feet you know!" Serena screamed at him as she started to pound on his back. Rubeus just shrugged it off, walked out of the room and walked down the hallway that leads to the prince's corridors. Serena continued to punch Rubeus until Rubeus decided to speak. "So that's the hardest the invincible warrior Sailor Moon is huh? Wow that's pretty weak." "HEY!" Serena shouted. "I am a lot stronger when i transform!" Serena began to pound on his back again. "Well that just proves that you rely on magic not pure strength. Weakling." Rubeus laughed at her. About 5min passed and Serena began to get tired so she stopped hitting Rubeus and fell asleep as Rubeus chuckled at her. "Stupid girl." He mumbled as he finally reached Prince Diamond's chambers. "He opened the door and laid Serena on the bed. He made sure everything was safe and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Emerald!" The prince shouted. "Yes your highness?" Emerald answered quickly. " I want you to go down the 20th century Tokyo and get the Rabbit, but leave Tuxedo Mask there." The prince ordered. "As you wish." Emerald said as she disappeared down to the 20th century Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darien?" Rini asked. She was in his bed with is pj's on. "Yes Rini?" "When are we going to save the scouts and sailor moon?" She asked laying on her side. "Soon I hope." Was his answer. "GOTCHA!" Emerald screamed as she grabbed the Rabbit and disappeared! "No! Give her back she's the only thing I have left!" Darien shouted into nothingness before passing out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I got the Rabbit." Emerald said as she placed Rini next to Serena who were both asleep in the throne room now. "Huh? Rini?" Serena whispered as she started to get up. "Oh so now she decides to wake up!" Emerald screamed as she disappeared. "RINI!" Serena screamed as she held Rini close in her arms. "Well well what a touching reunion, but she has to go away now." Sapphire taunted as he grabbed Rini out of Serena's prying arms. "No! Give her back!" Serena yelled, and lunged forward. But a separate pair of arms pulled forward and held her back. "Rena?" Rini whispered as she started to get up. Then she was suddenly out like a light again. "RINI!" Serena screamed as she watched Sapphire clonk Rini out. Serena started to squirm to get to Rini, but the strong arms holding her back were way too strong for her. Then Sapphire disappeared and the owner of the arms came much closer to Serena. Sere could feel the warm breath on her neck. "Now that we are finally alone why don't we get to know each other?" The voice of the spoke. Serena turned her head only to see…..  
  
~~~~~~ Hehe. Sorry cliff hanger! I'll post more up soon hopefully. Thank You to all my reviewers! You help me out a lot! Thanks! 


	5. chapter 5

Hello Minna!! I just wanted to Thank You all for reading this story and reviewing it! I feel soooo loved. lol. well neways on w/ the chapter. O and I will be coming out w/ a new story soon. Hehe!  
  
Chapter 5 The BIG Surprise  
  
"Well come on get up! We don't have all day you know!" Emerald shouted at the scouts as she marched them out of their cell. "So Emerald please tell me again why we are Serena's slaves?" Raye asked in a very pissed off tone. "Well, His Majsty Prince Diamond would like his soon to be queen to have slaves so she can remember things and be on time." Emerald stated flatly. "Hey it sound's like you don't like Serena either. Why is that?" Raye whispered into Emerald's ear, as they marched out of the cell and into the hallway. "The reason why is because she is taking MY prince. She had her own and he still likes her. Why can't that little wench realize that?" Emerald hissed. "HE DOES NOT STILL LIKE HER! HE LIKES ME AND ONLY ME!!!!!!!" Raye shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oh Raye just shove it. We all know he likes Serena so face it get another man!" Amy yelled. Everyone turned towards Amy. "Wow." Mina and Lita whispered at once. Raye turned bright red and faced forward. "Good job Mercury." Emerald clapped as she marched them into the living room quarters where EVERYONE was there waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HUH! No! Not you again! Stay away!" Serena yelled as she tried to get out of Diamond's arms. "But, my pet you must stay here your surprise is coming." Diamond whispered into her ear as he held her close, then Sapphire came in holding Rini. "RINI!" Serena screamed as she lunged forward. "Naw huh. Can't have you be doing that now can we?" Diamond said as he grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her chest. "Sapphire you let her go right NOW!" Serena screamed. "Diamond let go of me and, Sapphire I swear if you harm Rini in any way I'll." "You'll do what pet?" Diamond whispered cutting her off. "Augh! Don't do that!" Serena screamed at him. "Oh sorry. Do what? This?" Diamond said as he kissed her neck gently then started to suck on it. "Diamond if you don't stop Emerald will kill her you do know that don't you?" Sapphire enlightened his older brother. "She Won't if she values her life." Diamond said as he turned Serena's head around to look at her in the eyes. "Let go of me you creep!" Serena screamed and mumbled the last half as Diamonds lips covered hers. "RENA!!!!!" Rini screamed as she saw tears flowing down Serena's cheeks. "Let her go Prince Diamond! She's already been hurt just leave her alone!!!" Rini screamed, but Sapphire hit her over the head again and knocked her out. "RINI! Why you!! Augh!" Serena screamed as she bite down on Diamond's lips so she could talk. "OUCH! You little!!!" Diamond screamed, but stopped as he saw Wiseman, Emerald, Rubeus dragging a Tuxedo Mask plus two cats, and the Sailor Scouts now slaves walk/march in.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*(Rubeus' POV)  
  
Well to start off Wiseman gave me the assignment to go get that Tux boy and the 2 cats and bring them back here. So I attacked the city, and as usual Tux Boy appeared and I let him 'defeat' me. Then I followed him to his home, and I found that the two cats where with him. Well when I easily put the 2 cats in a bag, and Tux Boy was too tired to fight back so I just took the easy way out and knocked him out cold. Then I teleported here only to find Prince Diamond kissing Princess Serenity, then he was yelling at her. SO I decided to be quite and let the Wiseman go in first, but Emerald was right behind him so I decided to go after her. To my surprise the 4 scouts were in slave clothes, and marching into the room saying rude remarks about Mars. That got my temper going, but I stayed calm and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"Girls, Darien, Luna, Artimas! Everyone you're here!!!" Serena screamed in happiness, but Diamond held tighter onto her as he began to feel her getting up. "Rini!" Tuxedo Mask screamed as he ran forward escaping Rubeus' grasp, and he held Rini close to him. "He looked over at the scouts, then at Serena. He was more then pissed to see someone other them him holding his Serena. He then dismissed that thought. 'She's not mine anymore. Raye told me that she cheated on me, and I also have those nightmares. This is only for the best.' Tuxedo Mask thought to himself. "Darien how nice of you to join us." Diamond said as he strapped Serena down to the chair they were on. As soon as Serena was strapped nice and tight Diamond walked over in front of Darien and foced him to his feet. "I was told that you broke your princesses heart. Is that not true?" Diamond snickered. "No it is true. I only did that though because she cheated on me first." Darien defened himself. "I did no such thing Darien. I am NOT that type of girl, and if you think that then you didn't learn anything during the time that we did go out!" Serena screamed at him through watery eyes. "Darien she is right. Serena would never do that. Raye told you those things because she wanted you. In order to get to you, she had to get Serena out of the picture, so she gave away Serena's personal information to the enemy so they can kill her!" Mina screamed at Darien. Darien's face turned pale as he looked at Serena who was facing the other direction not wanting to look at anyone or thing. "Serena I'm.." "Save it lover boy. She's mine now." Diamond told Darien as he walked towards Serena. He lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. Diamond saw betrayal, disappointment, and hatred in her eyes. Diamond leaned down and kissed her once again. Darien noticed that Serena wasn't even fighting him. So he came to the conclusion that she A. Either liked him back. Or B. She was evil. "My dear pet, look at your friends, because they are now your slaves." Diamond whispered in her ear as he finished up kissing away her tears. "W-what?" Serena stammered out as she looked at her scouts. "No way will I ever use them as my slaves! They are my closest friends! That would be just wrong." Serena screamed at Diamond. "Well, I can change your mind very easily my pet. Just let me get a hold of you in a certain room. Then we will see how you will think." Diamond threatened her as he chuckled an evil chuckle. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Arragements  
  
"Well My Pet what is it going to be? You take your friends as slaves, or I will force you to take them? It's your call." Diamond informed her. "I'd rather die then have them become my slaves." Serena spat at him. "Fine have it your way don't say I didn't warn you." Diamond whispered into her ear. Serena shook her head to get his voice out of her head. "This is how it's going to be done from now on." Prince Diamond spoke up as he looked all around. "Rubeus you will have Sailor Mars as a slave. Sapphire you will have Sailor Mercury as a slave. Emerald you will have Sailor Jupiter as a slave. Wiseman you can have Sailor Venus as a salve. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are everyones slaves, but no one can harm Sailor Moon unless I give them permission first otherwise they will be killed. As for the cats. They can stay with the Rabbit as Wiseman turns her evil." Diamond announced as he turned back to Serena. "You see my pet now everyone is somebody's slave. You should have taken them while you had the chance." Diamond told her as he kissed her check. "I must know why I am treated so special from the others. No one can hurt me but, you or if you give them your permission. Why is that? What makes me so special?" Serena spat out at him. "You want to know why? Well half the reason is because I don't want you dead on your first week, and I don't want you to get hurt too much on the first week either. The other half of the reason why is because you belong to me now, I care for you, and I don't want you to get hurt. But, if you disobey then you will get hurt, but you and I both now we don't want that now do we?" Diamond expland to her as he started to unstrape her. Everyone started disappearing one by one. Raye with Rubeus. Amy with Sapphire. Lita with Emerald. Rini, Darien, Mina, and the cats with Wiseman. Soon it was just Diamond and Serena in the throne room, and as soon as they all left Serena got the chills and shivered as she thought of what Diamond might do to her. "Well my pet what should I make you do first hhmm? Maybe the floors, walls, and windows, and as for a reward I won't send you to the room." Diamond explained as a wicked grin grew on his face. "The room? What's the room?" Serena questioned as she sat back down feeling dizzy. "The room is where all slaves are taken to be punished or worse." Diamond explained. "Did I give you permission to sit down?" Diamond snaped as he got Serena's attention and she stood straight up. "Good girl. From now on when we are in public you will either call me your prince, master, or sir. Got that?" Diamond told her. "Yes I got it." Serena mumbled while she looked at the floor. "Hmphmmm." Diamond cleared his throat. "What was that?" Diamond questioned. "I said Yes sir I got that!" Serena screamed at him as she fell to the floor on her knees. "Get up." Diamond ordered. "I can't. I can't feel my legs, and my worlds spinning." Serena told him as she slid down the floor and passed out. "Great just what I need a slave that passes out a lot." Diamond complained as he picked her up and put her in is bed when he teleported to his room. As soon as Serena was in a nice soft bed she let out a long sigh. Diamond just shook his head and climbed in with her and he himself fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Here's the rules. You obey me now. You do good you don't get punished. You call me sir that's it." Rubeus snapped at Raye. "Whatever." Raye mumbled. "I see we are getting off to a bad start already. Well I will count how many times a day you argued or disobeyed, and I will add that up to a punishment." Rubeus explained as he gave her a little bed on the other side of the room for her to sleep in. She hopped in and fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Mercury here are my own little rules. You do as I ask, and you will get a reward at the end of the day. You can just call me Sapphire. You got that?" Sapphire asked as he helped Mercury into her bed that was along side his own. "Yes Sapphire I got it. May I ask you a question?" Mercury looked up at him. "Yeah shoot." "Do you think Serena will be okay with Prince Diamond. I am her sworn protector, and I don't want any harm to come to her." Mercury asked. "I am sure she is fine. My brother will not have anyone else come near to harm her. Plus she learns quickly what we expect around here. So yeah she will be fine." Sapphire soothed Mercury as she feel asleep. Sapphire then climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I am not your babysitter. What ever I say goes. You complain your dead. You call me either sir or master. You do not speak unless you are spoken to. Understand?" Wiseman informed Mina and Darien. "Yeah." both of the responded as they fell asleep on the floor. Darien couldn't help but wonder how Serena was doing if she was in pain or something. As a result this thought kept him up half the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I really don't have any rules. I have no reason to harm you scouts. So all you have to do is keep the place clean." Emearld told Jupiter as Jupiter gently feel asleep on a comfy bed Emerald provided for her. "The only real scout I want to kill is that Moon twit." Emerald mumbled as she fell asleep in her own bed. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Serena woke up to a cold and hard slap across the face. "Wake up wench. It's time for you to do the chores and make breakfast." Emerald spat as she kicked Serena in the stomach. Serena crouched over in pain thinking over what just happened. "EMERALD!" Prince Diamond yelled harshly. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned as he helped Serena up and off the bed. "She would not get up my prince." Emerald said defending herself. "You didn't even give her time to get up before you started hitting her." Diamond said as he held tightly onto Serena. "Well fine prince have it your way. If she gets punished for not doing what she's suppose to and not being up then your responsible for her punishment. Not her and not me, I was just trying to help her get used to things around here." Emerald claimed as she stormed out of the room. "Man. What did I ever do to win her hate?" Serena questioned as she went over to the closet looking for her school uniform. "Don't mind Emerald. She just hates you because she loves me, but I can't return her love for me." Diamond said as he watched his lovely angle walk and search for clothes that weren't there. "Diamond?" " Yes love?" "Where are my clothes?" "Oh, don't worry you wont need your silly school clothes, because you are no longer going to be going to school." "But." "No buts. Now here's a list for you to do before 9 am." "But, its only 6 am I'm never going to get this done." Serena said as she looked over the list Diamond gave her. "Well you will if you start right now." He sated as he walked out of the room. When Serena turned back to the bed she found a French maids dress. 'Oh my god' Serena thought as she picked it up and put it on. Surprisingly if fitted her perfectly, but knowing that Diamond picked it out she knew that he wanted her EVERY curve to be shown greatly. "Well here we go." Serena whispered herself, walked out of the room, went into the kitchen, and started making breakfast. But, what she found really surprised her. The rest of her scouts were already there making breakfast. Of coarse Lita was in charge.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~Eariler this morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lita wake up its time for you to cook." Sapphire whispered into her ear. "Ummmm hmmmm…" Lita mumbled in her sleep, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "COOKIING! Why didn't you say so?" Lita shouted as she jumped out of bed got her French maid's dress on, and dashed down to the kitchen to cook. Sapphire just stood there astounded at what just happen. 'Man she runs like she knows where everything is in this castle. Maybe they were spying on us before. I must tell my brother about this. He will get the truth out of them.' Sapphire thought to himself as he teleported to his brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GET up NOW!" Wiseman shouted at Mina and Darien. They both raised up immediately and clothes were put on them. Darien was in slaves ragged clothes and Mina was in a perfect Maids dress. "Go!" Wiseman said as he pointed to the door. Mina and Darien left without a word straight to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amy get up." Emerald said as she raised her up and gave Amy her clothes. "Get dressed and go to the kitchen." Emerald told Amy as she walked out. Amy changed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raye get up we have some things to do." Rubeus whispered softly into her ear. "Hmmmm Darien, is it true that you love me more then that moon bitch Serenity?" Raye questioned in her sleep. Rubeus gave a wicked evil smile. "Yes, Raye I do. I never loved Serena, you're the only one I ever wanted. That Prince Diamond can have her and kill her for all I care. She's nothing to me, but an old use to be protector." Rubeus whispered into her ear. "Really? Oh, Dairen those are the nicest words anyone ever said to me." Raye whispered as she grabed Rubeus and kissed him hard. Boy was she in for a surprise when she woke up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the present (kitchen hehe)~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys?" Serena asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh my god Serena are you okay?" Mina screamed as she ran towards Serena and gave her a HUGE hug. Then everyone came running and gave her a huge. Even Darien came, but he did not give her a hug. He stood behind her and gave her a sympathy glance. Serena nodded and gave everyone her old cheerful smile. I'm okay everyone. I promise. It's no more then a bruise. I got it because I didn't wake up when emerald told me to." Serena told them as she walked around them and got to the forgotten food. She placed them onto plates and went out the kitchen door. Everyone's face was black, Darien's included.   
  
There everyone awaited. The first person she saw was Diamond. He eyed her carefully. 'Damn she looks hot it that.' Diamond thought to himself. Serena felt her cheeks flush when she felt Diamond's eyes roaming her. Serena gave the plates of food to first Diamond since he was the leader. Then Sapphire and Wiseman. She walked back to where the rest of the plates were sitting and handed them out to Emerald and Rubeus. "Serenity, please sit here, and eat with us. We have MUCH to talk about." Diamond said as he already knew Serena's answer so he made her fly up and sit down onto the sit. "now, now slave. You want to please your masters/mistress right?" Diamond asked as he brushed her bangs backed and kissed her forehead. Serena didn't dare say anything to that. "Well my dear, we shall soon get some answers out of you." Diamond whispered in her ear. Serena let out a little yelp as he grabbed onto her wrist painfully. 


	8. I am SOOO sry! pls forgive!

I'm am so TERRIBLY sorry about the long wait. O and TY so much for all the reviews. They have been so helpful. I promise to get this next chapter up this weekend. And plz if there r NE inuyasha fans out there plz read my other sry and tell me if its good or bad? should i keep it? delet it? or chane teh pairings? even though i didnt make a definate pairing. the parings go as  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo  
  
Kikyo and Naraku  
  
Naraku and Kagome  
  
Kagome and FLUFFY (hehe)  
  
Kagome and Kogua (sp??)  
  
Naraku and Kagra of the wind  
  
SRY this is not going to be an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. there r 1 too many of those out there. I am sorry, but plz tell me neways if the story is good or bad! 


End file.
